This invention relates generally to the field of devices, apparatuses and methods of effecting high speed severing and transfer of a rapidly advancing paper web from one spool onto an empty spool, and more particularly where such an operation is performed utilizing a transfer or turn-up tape. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved transfer tape and paper web severing/transfer method, wherein the transfer tape is the effecting means for severing, transferring and securing the paper web onto an empty spool.
Modern paper manufacture is typically performed by producing continuous sheets of paper having widths of up to 330 inches in some cases, referred to as paper webs, which are wound onto spools for subsequent processing, storage, transfer or the like. The spooling operation for the paper web occurs at high speeds, in some cases as high as 8000 feet per minute, and in order to maximize production by minimizing downtime it is desirable to sever and transfer the web from a full spool to an empty spool without stopping or slowing movement of the web. Methods and apparatuses for accomplishing this severing and transfer utilizing what is known as a transfer or turn-up tape have long been known. An early example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,246 to Weyenberg, issued in 1949. Other examples are shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,659,029, 4,757,950, 4,783,018, 5,046,675, 5,453,141, 5,637,170, and 5,954,290. Examples of different types of transfer systems are shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,467,719 and 5,810,279.
The transfer tape utilized in severing and transferring the paper web has at least one adhesive side, preferably comprised of a pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA), that contacts and adheres to the web, such that in certain systems the web is transversely severed as the tape is brought onto the empty spool. In other systems, the transfer tape is already adhered to the empty spool, in which case the web adheres to the tape as the spool rotates, the web severing as the travel direction of the tape pulls away from the direction of travel of the paper web.
The high speed transfer of lightweight paper webs, such as newsprint or tissue paper, is more difficult to accomplish due to the weaker structure of the paper. In addition, where adhesive transfer tapes are used, the exposed adhesive side of the transfer tape is often contaminated with airborne dust, floating paper fibers and other debris, such that the adhesion is weakened or even blinded completely, which can result in a failed transfer.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved transfer tape and an improved method of severing and transferring a continuous paper web from one spool to another spool, such as are especially useful in transferring lightweight papers such as tissue or newsprint, wherein the transfer tape is improved by providing a longitudinally extensive cover flap member that protects a pressure sensitive adhesive layer on the tape by preventing contamination from airborne dust, paper fibers or other debris. It is a further object to provide such a transfer tape and method of utilizing tape wherein the cover flap is self-opening as a result of the air resistance encountered due to rotation of the empty spool. It is a further object to provide additional embodiments of the transfer tape wherein an adhesive tab member is provided on the exterior of the cover flap to initiate the opening of the flap. It is a further object to provide additional embodiments for the method wherein pressurized jets of air are utilized to open the cover flap to expose the adhesive on the tape. These and other objects not expressly set forth in this paragraph will be addressed in the disclosure to follow.